The present invention relates to coatable privacy screens having light-modulating material which can be used as privacy screens.
Currently, information is displayed on privacy screens using permanent inks or displayed on electronically modulated surfaces such as cathode ray displays or liquid crystal displays. Other privacy screen materials can carry magnetically writable areas to carry ticketing or financial information, however magnetically written data is not visible.
World patent application PCT/WO 97/04398, entitled xe2x80x9cElectronic Book With Multiple Display Pagesxe2x80x9d, is a thorough recitation of the art of thin, electronically written privacy screen display technologies. Disclosed is the assembling of multiple display privacy screens that are bound into a xe2x80x9cbookxe2x80x9d, each privacy screen provided with means to individually address each page. The patent recites prior art in forming thin, electronically written pages, including flexible privacy screens, image modulating material formed from a bi-stable liquid crystal system, and thin metallic conductor lines on each page.
Heretofore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,297, discloses material suitable for such a device. A cholesteric liquid crystal material is encapsulated by light penetrable gelatin and gum arabic capsules that are coated on a screen. The screen changes color when receiving sufficient heat energy to clear the cholesteric material.
Fabrication of flexible, electronically written display privacy screens using liquid crystals materials was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,047. A first privacy screen has transparent ITO conductive areas and a second privacy screen has electrically conductive inks printed on display areas. The privacy screens can be thin glass, but preferably have been formed of Mylar polyester. A dispersion of liquid crystal material in a binder is coated on the first privacy screen, and the second privacy screen is bonded to the liquid crystal material. Electrical potential is applied to opposing conductive areas to operate on the liquid crystal material and expose display areas. The display uses nematic liquid crystal materials, which ceases to present an image when de-energized. Currently, privacy screens, also known as privacy windows, are created using the scattering properties of conventional nematic liquid crystals. Such materials require continuous electrical drive to remain transparent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,811 discloses a light-modulating cell having a polymerically dispersed chiral nematic liquid crystal. The chiral nematic liquid crystal has the property of being driven between a planar state reflecting a specific visible wavelength of light and a light scattering focal-conic state. Said structure has the capacity of maintaining one of the given states in the absence of an electric field.
The prior art discloses methods for forming polymer beads from polymeric precursors in aqueous suspension such as, U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,629. U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,629 disclose a limited coalescent method for forming spheroid particles of highly uniform size through the use of colloidal particles to limit coalescence of smaller droplets into larger, uniform domains. The polymerizable liquid is brought to given size, and a catalytic agent performs the polymerization reaction to form solid polymeric bodies having substantially uniform size. The technique of using limited coalescence for uniform bead size during polymerization is further disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,933,771, 4,324,932, and 4,833,060.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a privacy screen having a machine coatable polymerically dispersed-light-modulating material of uniform domain size.
Another object of the present invention is to disperse liquid crystal material using limited coalesence and coat the dispersion to form a dispersed light-modulating layer having improved optical properties which are used in privacy screens.
The present invention uses a colloidal solid particle emulsifier to limit domain growth from a highly dispersed state. Uniformly sized liquid crystal domains are created and machine coated to manufacture light-modulating, electrically responsive privacy screens with improved optical efficiency. The privacy screen can be formed using inexpensive, efficient photographic layer methods. A single large area of privacy screen material can be coated and formed into various types of privacy screens and cards. Privacy screens in accordance with the present invention are inexpensive, simple and fabricated using low-cost processes.
These objects are achieved by a light-modulating, electrically responsive privacy screen comprising:
(a) a transparent substrate;
(b) an electrically conductive layer formed over the substrate;
(c) a light-modulating layer disposed over the electrically conductive layer and including at least one dispersible light-modulating material and coalescence limiting material into which the dispersible light-modulating material(s) is provided so that such dispersible light-modulating material coalesces to form a set domains having at least two optical states, the first optical state being present in the absence of an electrical field and the second being caused by the application of an electrical field and wherein one of the optical states cause the light-modulating layer to be transparent and the other optical state causes the light-modulating layer to restrict a user viewing through the privacy screen and thereby provide an appropriate level of privacy.
Flexible privacy screens can efficiently be made in accordance with the present invention which has a light-modulating layer which has domains with improved optical properties. By changing the field applied across the layer, information can be written in the privacy screen.